


Par accident

by malurette



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Crack, Crack Pairing, F/F, Gen, Short One Shot, doesn't mean i should, just because i can, self parody, what's wrong with my brain again?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les conséquences inattendues d'un cours de sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par accident

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Par accident  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Daria  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Stacey et Tiffany (les deux membres du Club de Mode qui ne servent à rien)  
>  **Genre :** auto-parodie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de MTV Animation, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** je peux faire du yuri avec n'importe quouâaaa !  
>  **Avertissement :** et effectivement c'est du n'importe quoi  
>  **Continuité :** générique de début  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Stacey et Tiffany échangèrent un regard inquiet. C’était déjà bien assez de supporter ces tenues horribles : mais enfin, quelle idée de mélanger des couleurs primaires, sans parler de ces shorts absolument ringards. Ajouté à ça, l’excitation menaçait de les faire transpirer, ce qui allait sans nul doute ruiner leur maquillage. Mais si en plus l’affreuse et bizarre cousine de Quinn faisait des siennes…

Mais l’heure n’était pas à la réflexion. Il fallait agir, et vite. D’ailleurs, jouer avec son cerveau, c’est dangereux. Oui, il fallait faire quelque chose, maintenant. Chacune jeta un regard circulaire aux autres filles qui les entouraient pour évaluer rapidement, aux couleurs criardes des uniformes et aux mouvements disgracieux de leurs coiffures minables, comment évoluait la situation. Oui, elles étaient bien le centre d’attention de tout le monde. C’était maintenant ou jamais qu’il fallait agir.

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard, d’intelligence cette fois. (Rhôoo mais non pas question de cerveau voyons, je veux dire : d’entente.) Leur cœur battait à tout rompre. Oui, maintenant. L’émotion leur coupait presque le souffle. Leur réputation dépendait de ce qui allait suivre. Elles s’étaient plantées deux fois déjà, cette fois il fallait réussir. Ça allait être leur grand moment de gloire. Même Sandi les regardait, impatiente. 

Agissant de concert, elles prirent une grande inspiration et s’élancèrent l’une vers l’autre, bondissantes. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Leurs petits seins fermes se pressèrent à travers l’étoffe des tee-shirts, les tétons s’effleurant un instant sous le coton. Leurs lèvres délicatement ornées de gloss discret mais du meilleur goût se rencontrèrent en un baiser étonnamment violent pour leur image habituelle de jeunes filles parfaitement distinguées. Hé oui, les plus jolies poupées peuvent abriter des passions torrides après tout !

Leur baiser fut bref mais intense et sauvage. Elles retombèrent bientôt, essoufflées, abasourdies par l’intensité de l’échange. Le sang leur battait aux oreilles, la tête leur tournait. Mais, ce qu’elles avaient fait …!

Stacey se demanda vaguement si elles n’avaient pas abîmé leur maquillage ou ruiné leur coiffure au passage, Tiffany espérait qu’aussi moche qu’elle soit, sa tenue n’était pas trop froissée. Sandi les regardait d’un air catastrophé et derrière elles, le ballon de volley rebondit encore deux ou trois fois avant d’aller rouler dans un coin du gymnase. La fille bizarre qui vivait chez les Morgendorffer fit semblant de réagir trop tard et de vouloir le rattraper. Un petit sourire narquois inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

Alors seulement elles réalisèrent l’échec cuisant sur le plan sportif, noyé sous la surprise étonnamment plaisante du contact intime accidentel.


End file.
